Ten Things Hermione Hates About George
by lovemelucky12
Summary: Here is the follow up to Ten things George Hates.. Hermione! What exactly does George do to annoy Ms Granger?


__

I was not going to write a follow up, but I recieved enough reviews asking me to that I relented. So here it is, Hermione's side of the story in a way. Hope you enjoy it! I own nothing

_

* * *

_

_I hate the way you sleep_

I hate the way you snore like an elephant, waking up every person within thirty miles of you, and I hate how it amuses you to no end that this happens. I hate the way you can fall asleep anywhere; the kitchen, the yard, and the Quidditch pitch to name a few places I have found you, sleeping like a baby. I cannot stand the way you spread out on your bed; as if even subconscious you are showing me that I could never be as laid back as you, as willing to be free.

_I hate the way laugh_

I hate how your laugh can pull me from my homework, surrounding me with its booming sound, and I hate how you never laugh that way for me. I despise the way your laugh comes easy, while mine must be wrenched from my throat, and when it does come out it is weak and pathetic compared to yours'. I hate that I have to stop your glorious laughter, for proprieties' sake, and how I have to stifle my own laughter when I am around you, or you might get the wrong idea.

_I hate the way you never try_

It astounded me that you made so few OWLS, because you are capable of more than that. You are able to make perfect marks, and I know you could possibly pass me up, if you only tried, but you do not try because you are afraid. I do not know what you are afraid of, but I am afraid that it will hold you back from all you can achieve, for a decent job requires high NEWTS.

_I hate the way you tease me_

Who do you think you are? Why must you tease me because I am driven and responsible, why must you tease me because I am not like you? I will be the one with the grand job that serves a great purpose, while you will try to sell jokes to immature adults and children, and yet in your opinion my dreams are of lesser importance. I hate the way you mock S.P.E.W. because it does not fit into your ideals or your way of thinking, so it must be a load of rubbish!

_I hate your eyes_

I hate the way they are always full of passion, happiness, and laughter. I cannot stand the way they make my knees weak, and my own eyes guarded, because it would be mortifying if you knew how your eyes affected me. I hate that they sparkle with challenge and hope whenever you face me, and I have no idea how to respond, for how do you react to such strong emotions? It scares me that I long for those blues orbs to be on me more than they ought, for I am supposed to love Ron.

_I hate the way you break the rules_

I hate the way you pull pranks, even if the outcome might cause unneeded embarrassment for the victim, or the way you sell dangerous substances to oblivious first years. How can you subject the naïve children to such dangerous products, like puking pastiles, or ten tongue toffees? I hate that you are able to let loose for the sake of letting loose, because I could never do that, I could never break the rules because for fun.

_I hate wondering if you cared_

I hate day dreaming about the way you passed me the butter and your hand lingered on mine. I hate the way you keep me up at night, as I wonder whether you test products on first years to grab my attention, if you also long for my company.

_And I hate that you're with her_

I hate seeing you two together, passing in the hallway laughing. I hate how my gut wrenches, and my eyes turn green, because I want to make you laugh that way, and what makes her so special? I know that we are just friends, and maybe you two are just friends, but it kills me every time I see you together.

_I hate the way you say my name_

I hate the way you draw my name out, as if it is a joke that I am not in on. It makes me so angry, I can barely stand to be in your presence, because I hate it when you treat me this way. So I retaliate, I treat your name like mud, just like you treat mine.

_But most of all I hate that none of it bothers me_

I hate that although I love Ron, I long for you. I am helpless, for if you beckoned I would come, no matter what. I hate that you confuse me, and I love every moment with you, even when you are hateful.

* * *

Review! Tell me what you think! Better or worse than George-Herminone?


End file.
